


Out Of The Ashes, They Arise

by Mackbethelmore



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, Fucky science, Gun Violence, M/M, Needles, Not Beta'd, Sporadic Updates, so many deathclaws - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackbethelmore/pseuds/Mackbethelmore
Summary: Born and raised in Diamond City, Evan has no idea how he's supposed to survive the harsh life of the wasteland, let alone fend off the raiders trying to take his hard earned caps. At least he had Jared, and a hearty supply of stimpaks.





	Out Of The Ashes, They Arise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaSpider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSpider/gifts).



If you had asked Evan how he thought his day would've gone, he would've shrugged and told you that he assumed he'd spend most of his day either poking around Diamond City, trying to sell his Tatos and buying stimpaks. Unfortunately, Jared had other plans, and Evan had found himself and the young scavver poking around the outskirts of the ruined city that led to Diamond City. 

 

“Jared, we should stick to our usual path! What if we run into supermutants?” Evan squeezed his eyes shut, envisioning the hulking green goliaths that often roamed the ruined city and made their grotesque encampments inside the crumbling skyscrapers. 

 

“Oh relax you big baby, we're nowhere  _ near _  where they usually are,” the scavver responded, laughing as he clapped a hand on Evan's back. 

 

“Why are we here anyways?”

 

“There's an abandoned raider camp here, and I want to loot it.”

 

Evan halted in his tracks, “no way!”

 

Jared frowned at him, “why not?”

 

“I told you, I'm not letting you drag me onto your little scavenging trips. What if the raiders come back?”

 

“I'm bringing you to watch my back, obviously. Besides we’re gonna scope it out first, and if we see any sign of raiders, we’ll leave.”

 

Evan crossed his arms, “I don't like this. I don't like it one bit.” He looked back at the way they had came, and then to Jared. He sighed and relaxed, deciding that giving in was his best option. “You get Tato duty for a month if we get into trouble.”

 

Jared grinned at Evan, playfully punching his arm. “Deal.”

 

Both boys continued on their way, walking through the ruined city. It was silent, save for the quiet crunch of Jared and Evan walking across the two hundred year old rubble. The city was monochrome, all of the color in the various buildings and signs washed out by the prior nuclear blast. The air felt empty, as if even the ghosts had been reduced to ash. The only splotches of color within the city were the clothing on Evan and Jared’s backs. 

 

Jared silently stopped Evan, holding his arm out in front of the blonde’s path, and Evan looked at him curiously, wondering what Jared was doing. Jared placed a finger to his lips, trying to keep Evan quiet. He pointed to a relatively intact pub, surrounded by fences made with scavenged barbed wire and metal.  _ Raiders _ . Evan crouched down, trying to keep hidden. Jared shook his head and remained standing, pointing to something. Squinting, Evan stood back up, straining to look at what Jared had pointed out to him. 

 

Contrasting the dull gray of the pub wall, there was a big splotch of crimson that seemed to be partially smeared. Evan grimaced, and his eyes followed the smear, which led him to a crumpled heap of raider leathers, tattered clothes, and a corpse.

 

“Poor guy, _lucky us,_ ” Jared grinned. 

 

“You're gonna loot him?” Evan asked, tilting his head. 

 

“Uh duh? He's not gonna need it, and we can make bank on his raider leathers!”

 

Jared strolled over to the corpse, humming happily to himself. He rolled up the sleeves of his flannel and tugged at the leather bracers, and Evan quickly made his way over to Jared and the corpse, not wanting to stand alone for too long. He kept a shaky hand on his pistol as he kept an eye on the street they had just come from, keeping an eye out for anything or anyone looking for a fight. 

 

“We hit the jaaaackpooot~” Jared sang as he looted the corpse.

 

The ‘corpse’ let out a pained groan, and both boys froze. Evan turned and shot Jared a horrified stare, and Jared dropped the bracer like it had burned him. 

 

“Shit!” Jared screeched, scrambling away from the dying Raider. 

 

The dying Raider groaned in agony, weakly trying to pull himself up into a seated position. He gave up and sank back to the ground, his chest slowly rising and falling. Evan and Jared looked to one another, and Jared began to frantically shake his head when Evan pulled out a stimpak and stepped closer to the Raider.

 

“Are you out of your goddamn mind!?” he hissed as Evan knelt down next to the Raider. 

 

Evan didn't know why he wanted to help the Raider. Letting him die slowly and on a pile of rubble seemed wrong. Not when Evan had the skill to at least lessen the pain. He tugged off the Raider’s chest armor and the black shirt he wore under it. Furrowing his brow in concentration, he tugged at the fabric. The Raider's hand shot up and he grabbed the front of Evan's shirt, glaring up at him. 

 

“I'm trying to help,” Evan’s voice was surprisingly steady, and the stimpak in his hand barely shook. 

 

The Raider looked from Evan, to the stimpak, and back to Evan, and he released him. Evan tugged off the Raider’s shirt, finding a multitude of nasty bullet wounds. He examined the Raider closer, sniffing. He relaxed as he was greeted with the metallic scent of blood, and not the smell of rot. There didn’t appear to be any pus either, but the antibiotics in the stimpak would help clear anything out.

 

Cursing under his breath, Evan rested a hand on an undamaged patch of skin, and he used the other to inject the Raider with the stimpak. As he shot the raider an apologetic glance, Evan began to patch the Raider up. Luckily for the Raider, each bullet wound in his chest was paired with an exit wound, so Evan didn't have to worry about digging any bullets out. The stimpak would close the wounds and repair any internal damage the Raider might've had, so long as the wounds weren't too severe. The Raider weakly grabbed Evan’s wrist, and guided it to the pouch lying next to them. 

 

“Med… X..,” the Raider explained, letting go of Evan. 

 

Nodding, Evan pulled out the syringe from the Raider’s bag. The Raider offered up his arm, his renewing strength letting Evan know that the stimpak had been working. Evan gently grabbed the Raider’s arm and injected him with a little bit of the Med-X, being careful not to inject him with the whole thing. Med-X was addictive and  _ expensive. _

 

The Raider relaxed somewhat, but not as much as someone should with the amount Evan had given him. Taking note of the purplish hue of the Raider’s veins, he realized that he was already addicted to the chem, and a small dose would hardly be effective. The Raider would need the whole vial. Injecting him again, Evan made sure the vial was emptied, and he tossed it aside.

 

“Th… Anks..,” the Raider mumbled, his muscles relaxing and all the pain and tension fading from his face.

 

The Raider slumped against the wall, sleeping peacefully despite his wounds. Evan went back to checking his wounds, and frowned at how slowly they were closing. He’d have to use another stimpak, which meant he and Jared would have to restock as soon as possible.  _ Unless  _ the Raider happened to have one in his pouch. Evan dug through it, grinning when he found two stimpaks. He left one untouched, not wanting to stoop to Jared’s level, and he injected the Raider with the other.

 

“Hey, hey, hey! We could use that!” Jared called out.

 

“It’s his!” Evan protested.

 

He tuned out Jared, not wanting to listen to him playfully insinuate that Evan was being nice in order to get ‘dicked down.’ Instead, he turned his attention to the closing bullet wounds. He pulled out some clean cloth from his own bag and gingerly wrapped up the Raider’s chest, his fingers lightly brushing the brunette’s skin.

 

“You done ogling yet?” Jared asked, sounding bored.

 

“I’m not ogling!” Evan snapped, putting the shirt back on the Raider.

 

“Listen, I know you wanna get your dick sucked, but it’s safer to hire someone in Goodneighbor. And cleaner, probably, who knows what this junkie’s carrying.”

 

Evan ignored him. He stared at the raider for a moment, chewing his lip and trying to make a decision. Leaving the Raider there was almost certainly a death sentence for him, and a waste of their supplies. However, bringing the Raider with them might get them killed.

 

“C’mon Ev, leave him!” Jared called out.

 

Evan ignored him again, chewing his lip. He picked up the Raider’s pouch, attaching it to his own hip, and then scooped up the surprisingly light Raider, carrying him bridal style. The Raider’s head lolled to the side, his body as limp in Evan’s arms as a ragdoll. He turned to Jared, who gaped at him like a fish.

 

“Ev! Buddy! You’re going to get us killed!” Jared cried.

 

“We can’t just leave him to die!” Evan countered.

 

“Can we just dump him off in Goodneighbor!?”

 

“Do you really think that’s a good idea, considering you owe Hancock money?”

 

“Diamond City, then?”

 

Evan pondered it for a moment, “Can we afford it?”

 

“... No.”

 

“Then we don’t really have a choice, do we?”

 

Jared scowled, shooting Evan a cold look, “if he so much as  _ thinks _  about stealing our stuff or bringing over his little Raider buddies, I’m going to blow his fucking brains out.”

 

Evan nodded, finding this acceptable. He ignored the unshakable feeling that he might be making a bad decision, instead choosing to focus on the fact that he’s done a good deed. Good deeds and good people were hard to come by in the Commonwealth, and Evan strove to be one of the rare good people. It was hard, but he was doing his best.

**Author's Note:**

> I am,,,, very,,, depressed, so i might not post that often.


End file.
